Dont Cry Kagome
by angelbabi908
Summary: Inuyasha is worried when Kagome never shows up so he goes to her time to find Souta crying, Souta tells Inyasha something that he knows would breck Kagomes heart. Hope you enjoy, please review!Thanks


**Don't Cry Kagome**

"Damn! Where the hell is Kagome? She should be here by now." Growled Inuyasha to his companions.

"Relax Inuyasha, Kagome will be here soon." Said Miroku with a sigh, every time Kagome left to go back to her time Inuyasha was always a pain.

Inuyasha sat at the table with his chin in his hand, and a smug look was playing on his face. His other hand drummed on the table, and he tapped his foot on the floor.

"Would you stop that Inuyasha! Its so annoying, why don't you go take a walk or something?" Sango asked.

"Well fine, nice friends you all are!" Inuyasha said as he casually strolled out of Kaede's hut.

"He has some serious issues," Shippo said crossing his arms. "But Kagome should be here, don't you think? It is getting late."

"Just give her time, she's always a little late." Miroku was sick of this conversation so he got up to and walked out of the hut to breath the fresh air.

Meanwhile Inuyasha was muttering angrily to himself about his friends arrogance and Kagome always being late. When he arrived at the well Kagome used to get to her world and this one, he immediately became silent. He didn't understand why he worried so much about Kagome, she was just a girl after all. But he felt a longing for her, a longing he has never felt for any other person in his life, not even Kikyou.

"Kagome, why wont you come. Please hurry up, I-I miss you," Inuyasha said quietly while leaning over the well. "It's been three days since you left, you said you would come back today, well where are you? You'd be angry if I came in there to get you."

So Inuyasha waited and waited, but Kagome never came. At about ten o'clock Inuyasha jumped into the well overcome with fear that something terrible had happened to Kagome. When he arrived on the other side he could smell Kagome's scent all over it, he climbed out and found Souta quietly crying.

"Souta what's the matter? Where's Kagome?" Inuyasha knelt down next to the young boy, he then gently lifted Souta's head and saw that his face was tear stained and his cheeks were flushed.

"Kagome is in her r-room, she's o-ok. You don't have to worry." Souta managed to say that much and then burst back into tears.

"Souta what's the matter, why are you crying like this?" Inuyasha was relieved nothing had happened to Kagome, but there was something bad going on, he knew it.

"G-grandpa! Whaaa." With that Souta lunged himself at Inuyasha and sobbed into his robes, he clung onto Inuyasha as if he let go he would die. Inuyasha understood exactly what had happened, Kagome and Souta's grandpa had been very ill this past month, it was only a matter of time before he would die.

"It's ok Souta, how's your mother and what about Kagome?" All that was racing through Inuyasha's mind was that Kagome could be hurting right now, all alone.

"Mom came home and t-told us, I ran here K-Kagome fell to her knees, I don't know where she is now," Answered Souta he was still clinging to Inuyasha for dear life. "Why'd he have to go Inuyasha? Why?!"

"Shhhh Souta, it's ok, it will all be ok." Inuyasha could feel the pain Souta was going through, he wrapped his arms around Souta and gently whispered to him in a soothing voice.

"You should go to Kagome. I'll be ok, she needs you." Said Souta while pulling away from Inuyasha.

"Why don't you come inside, your mother might need you." said Inuyasha while standing up.

"I will soon, I just want to stay here a little longer." Souta sat back down in his corner and gave Inuyasha wry smile. Inuyasha ran his fingers playfully through the boys hair and disappeared into the night. He jumped up to Kagome's window and slid it open slowly. Inside the pink room it was dark, at first Inuyasha didn't think Kagome was in here but the he heard the soft cry's and he saw her curled up in her bed.

"Kagome." Stated Inuyasha in a quiet affectionate tone. Kagome turned around showing her face full of tears, her eyes were red and so was her nose. At the sight of the pain on her face Inuyasha gasped and Kagome yelled Inuyasha's name and then jumped out of her bed running to his arms.

"Oh Kagome. Its alright." Inuyasha squeezed Kagome to him and rubbed her back, Kagome cried into him, holding him just as tight.

"Inuyasha I'm so sorry, so sorry." Kagome cried.

"What are you sorry for?" Inuyasha was now very confused but he kept his embrace on her just as tight.

"I never showed up tonight, I must have worried you, I'm so sorry."

"Kagome, I couldn't care less about that, as long as your safe."

They stayed like that for a few more minutes until Kagome's crying died down. When they finally let each other go Kagome promised Inuyasha she would come to his world tomorrow. Inuyasha didn't want to leave but Kagome told him she wanted to talk with her mother and Souta and Miroku and Sango would be worried, so he left after one more embrace from her. But the last thing he did that took Kagome for surprise, was he kissed her gently on her forehead and the looked at her eyes for a least a whole minute, and then he turned and jumped out her window.


End file.
